When He's Not There
by Fletset
Summary: Yuuri's gone, and Wolfram's having a hard time dealing with it. Mild YuuRam and just a tiny bit of ConYuu.


**Author's Note: **My first Kyou Kara Maou story. I'm not sure how I'm pleased with it, especially with how I ended it, but I hope you all like it.

Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes- English is not my native language and I'm pretty sure I didn't catch all the mistakes in the spell check I did…

**Pairings: **Mild WolframYurri, maybe just a tiny bit of ConradYuuri.

**Spoilers: **Murata's identity.

**When He's Not There**

He could not say he hated humans. After all, Yuuri was half human, and he surely doesn't hate him. Quite the contrary, actually. Conrad – his half brother – is half human as well. Wolfram used to keep his distance from him, but ever since Yuuri came into his life, he came to accept him. Still, he didn't love humans. He'd rather say he disliked them. They always sought for wars and advanced weapons. If they were Mazoku like him, then they wouldn't need all those death machines. They would not fear all the time. Because of them, he had to see his mother's tears as she sent her sons to war. He had to see fire and smoke consuming once prospering towns, followed by blood-curdling cries that haunted him in his dreams and kept him awake through countless of cold and lonely nights. The humans are at fault for Julia's death, and to top it all, they are at fault for Yuuri's absence from his life.

At first, Wolfram disliked Yuuri greatly, and not just because of the human blood running in his veins; his ideals of peace and love angered him to no end. "What does he understand!" He remembered asking Conrad once.

Conrad smiled sadly at him, like he always does. "Earth is filled with wars and battles," he replied. "Not so much in Japan - Yuuri's country – but enough around it." _Of course_, Wolfram thought then. _Because it's filled with humans._

Yet slowly, and partly because of the engagement ordeal, he came to like the new Maou, and as time passed he even fell for him completely.

He could clearly remember that day many months ago: they were all at the Shinou temple, expecting the Maou and the great Sage's return from that foolish world of theirs. It's been weeks since Wolfram saw him last, and it would be a lie to say that he wasn't even the least excited. They appeared in the fountain after a few hours of waiting, and immediately the excitement that surrounded all of them was replaced with worry as they saw Murata lifting a naked Yuuri in his arms and running towards them, his mouth closed tight and his eyes reflecting the distress he was in.

It appeared that their great Maou came down with something on his planet, and when he took a bath (apparently, Murata had insisted that his mother would call him before Yuuri goes in the bath, so he would be able to join him in the trip between worlds) he ended up in the world of demons. Wolfram had to fight the jealousy that burned deep within him at the sight of a naked Yuuri, his fiancé, looking much paler than usual, in the arms of the Great Sage. "I didn't want him to come!" he said, and it triggered something within all of them to hear the eternally wise man so worried. "To be doused in cold water for even the shortest amount of time can make his illness deteriorate!" Conrad took the sick boy in his arms then and hurried to the castle, followed by the rest of them.

"Ne, Wolfarm!" Greta said, pulling at his shirt as she ran alongside him and looking at him through a pair of eyes shining with unshed tears. "What happened to Yuuri?"

He tried to smile at her even against the jealousy and worry that were consuming his whole. "He's sick, Greta. Don't worry, though. Gisela can probably cure him." He didn't want to lie to her, but he had to. She was a child, Yuuri and his adopted daughter.

There is no need for a child to know that Gisela cannot cure diseases that come from Earth.

Yuuri fainted through the transit between worlds, thus not arguing when he was dressed in a long, pink gown that awfully resembled Wolfram's and was quickly tucked in his bed. Wolfram could only watch as Conrad and Gunter treated the sick king with the help of a few maids. He wanted to help, but he could not bring himself to ask to do so. Murata stood next to him, his glasses fogged up. "I told her not to make him bath… it's really too bad she decided to do so, anyway," Wolfram could her the Great Sage mumble next to him, and wondered how could he sound so calm when his friend, their king, lay there helpless and God forbid- dying.

* * *

Murata was right. Yuuri's condition worsened and he could barely keep himself awake for more than five minutes. Wolfram stayed by his side all along, of course; holding him when he looked like he was in pain and saying nothing when Conrad's name was mumbled through his pale lips as he slept.

Every once in awhile he pressed his lips to his fiancé's sweaty brow to check if his fever rose, and he always cringed when he found out that it did. During one of those times Yuuri woke up, breathing heavily and looking at him through half open eyes. "Wolf-ram…" he whispered from between loud gasps, and Wolfram smiled warmly at him and ran his fingers through his love's black hair.

"It's okay. I'm here," he whispered back.

That was the last time he saw Yuuri smile before he was gone.

Months passed since that incident, and every day without his loved one by his side caused his heart to wrench painfully in his chest. His love was taken away from him by powers that were mightier than his own. Comforting a distraught Greta was quite hard as long as he was equally distraught.

He could feel himself losing his nerves, and if in the past he was clam at times, it never happened now. Not so long ago he nearly killed himself in an attempt to get to Yuuri.

They all camped in the outskirts of the city on a lush hill, trying to get their minds off of Yuuri. It occurred to him as he stared at the fire: if Yuuri could get to their world and back through water - his element – then maybe through the fire he could…

Conrad caught him before he could take the leap into the blaze of bright colors. It was all a blur now, he couldn't remember clearly what had taken place, although he did have a vague memory of the pain he felt due to Conrad's death grip on him. It was incomparable to the pain in his chest, though.

He remembered screaming something, fighting against Conrad and Gwendal, who helped restrain him. He remembered looking at Greta through wild eyes, he remembered her fearful expression and something within him snapped. He told himself that he never wants to see her look like that. The resolution calmed him down and he slowly fell to his knees. She approached him slowly, hesitant, and the pain in his chest magnified due to the knowledge that _he_, her father, was the one who caused her such pain. He hugged her tightly and felt hot tears burning his eyes and choking him. "It's okay to cry," she told him quietly, just like he told Yuuri at the time they were in Big Shimaron, and all the pain, stress and worry that he felt for the past few weeks came out through the crystal tears he wept on his adopted daughter's shoulder.

He was guarded now. The guards even accompanied him to the bathroom under Gwendal's command. After the stunt he pulled on that hill, his older brother didn't trust him one bit and ordered that he would be kept an eye on all at all times. Wolfram considered asking Conrad to help him, but decided that either he'll deal with it by himself or not at all.

He left the room that he and Yuuri used to share, deciding that the bed was too cold without his fiancé in it. Many mornings he found himself sleeping in Greta's bed, holding her against him as if she was the last thing he had left. His life were beginning to lose it's purpose, and everyone around him could feel his depression.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" he heard Gunter whispering to Conrad once during dinner.

"No, not until the Great Sage returns…"

They were foolish, all of them! After all, the Great Sage could not return without Yuuri, and Yuuri… he felt tears springing to his eyes and wiped them away quickly. He would not let them see him cry again.

"If only his majesty were here, maybe then he could-"

"But Yuuri's not here!" Wolfram snapped, cutting Gunter in mid-sentence. "He's not here and he never will be! Look how many weeks passed since he was here last! Do you honestly think he would return!" Then he stormed off angrily, leaving a stunned and confused bunch at the dinner table.

That night was the coldest one he could remember. He sat in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a thick blanket and staring into nothing, shivering. He could feel Conrad behind him but he did not turn around. He refused to.

"Wolfram," came the inevitable whisper of his name. "We need to talk."

"What about?" he asked, fully aware of the fact that Conrad knew he was pretending not to know.

"You know full well what about," he said, sounding angry like he rarely used to. "You need to let go," he said, causing Wolfram to frown angrily. "What will Yuuri say if he hears that you-"

"But Yuuri can't hear us anymore!" Wolfram argued. "Stop talking about him as if he's still here!"

"But Wolfram-" Conrad tried, but Wolfram got up and left before he could say another word.

* * *

The days became nights and the nights became days. He couldn't remember which day it was and how much time passed since Yuuri went away. He walked the stoned halls, feeling empty. Soldiers avoided him as he passed them by, fearing that blank look on his face, but he paid them no heed.

"Ah, Wolfarm!" Gunter approached him, looking giddy. "I have some great news for you!" But Wolfram ignored him and kept on walking towards a destination that even he wasn't sure of. He thought to himself that he'd rather die than keep on living like this. He hated their pity and fear, he hated the fact that they were sure Yuuri was still there with them. But he was a proud soldier, and he would not kill himself as long as it wasn't to protect the one he loved the most.

He decided to go to the Shinou temple. Maybe there Ulrike could make a contact with Yuuri, and he would be able to tell him the things he longed to tell him, and then, maybe, he would be able to move on.

Upon arriving there, he was surprised to find his two brothers, his daughter, and Gunter already there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked them, puzzled.

"Ah, Wolfram!" Gunter said, his eyes shining. "His majesty is returning!"

He felt like he was punched in the chest. "W-what?" he managed to stutter. Before anyone could answer him, a smiling Yuuri and a nonchalant Murata emerged from the fountain. Wolfram could only stare, not believing his eyes.

Greta ran forward and hugged her dad, followed by a teary Gunter, a smiling Conrad and a so-ever-frowning Gwendal. Only he remained standing there, dumbstruck. How is it possible that he returned?

And suddenly Yuuri was there, standing mere inches in front of him. "Wolfram," he said, smiling. "How have you been?"

His lips moved, but nothing came out. "You…" he managed to whisper. "You… wimp!" he finally cried.

"What? What did I do this time?" Yuuri asked, stupid as ever.

"Wolfram thought that you were dead, your majesty," Gunter said and Wolfram blushed hotly. "We tried to explain to him that you were only getting better in your world, but he would not listen."

"You were gone for months!" Wolfram shouted in his face. "What was I supposed to think!"

Yuuri blinked dumbly at him. "Months? But it's been only a week… I could come here faster, but I was down with a really bad case of the flu-"

"WIMP!" he yelled again and stormed off, refusing to talk to his stupid excuse for a fiancé.

He went to bed late that night, deciding to return to the room that he shared with Yuuri. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the peacefully sleeping king. He sat on the bed and lied down slowly. He bit his lip as he watched Yuuri sleeping, and ever so slowly wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked quietly, awake. "Are you alright?"

"Don't you dare disappear for so long or get sick ever again," Wolfram whispered and tightened his hold. "I could have sworn that you won't ever come back."

He could feel a hand in his hair, moving slowly. "I won't die so fast, Wolfram. After all, you swore to protect me with your life." Wolfram opened his eyes, amazed. "And surely," Yuuri continued, "I will not let you die for me or for anyone else. I thought that as my fiancé you knew me better than that."

He wanted to scream, to kick, to hit, to do so many things to that wimp… but all he could manage was a small smile.

For the first time in many, many nights, Wolfram wasn't kicked out of bed. But if not being kicked out of it meant Yuuri gone for so long, then he'd gladly kick himself out of it countless of times.

**The End**

Review please:)


End file.
